I love you Beast Boy x Robin
by Corey7000
Summary: Beast Boy wants be be Robin's valintne but does not know how to ask
1. I love you

This is my first story ever so it may not be that x Beast boy It was valintines day and Beast boy wanted to be Robin's valantine but he didn't know how to ask he didn't want Robin to hate him for being gay and if that happened BB wouldn't know what to do BB was walking down the hallway and he saw Robin "Hey BB" Robin said BB just froze stiff and blushed he didn't even relize Robin was right there "BB you okay" Robin asked "Ummm yeah" BB said Robin just shrugged and kept walking he went to Starfire BB was standing right. Infront of Raven's door she walked out and said "BB I know you arent fine I can read all of you like books why don't you just tell him you like him" Raven said "I want to tell him I just can't" BB says "Of course you can just go ahead and ask him Raven said "Ok I will" BB said he went to Robin in his room and when he went inside Robin said " Yeah BB" BB stuttered for about 5 seconds before he asked "Robin will you be my valentine" Robin basically jumped at the question he walked up to BB and kissed him


	2. The relationship

During the kiss though cyborg was watching them and screamed Raven went as fast as possible towards Robins room where cyborg told her everything all raven did was give a smile to BB and told cyborg he should leave the room and he did Raven left too it was getting very late and all of the titans were getting ready for sleep BB asked Robin if he could sleep with him and Robin said yes so when all the other titans went to sleep BB got in bed with Robin The next morning. Robin was the first Titan to wake up and he made all the the titans blueberry pancakes while they all ate it was super silent BB assumed that it was because of his and Robin's relationship and the started to get concerned


	3. Beast Boy is concerned

After breakfast is over BB tells Robin about his consern BB says Robin I am worried do you think the other titans still like us scence we got into our relationship Raven then uses her magic to bust into robin's room they both jump and that is why you wait 10 seconds before you move past a door ... Sometimes you are such a jerk Raven BB said whatever let me just say that I am still your friend both of your friends I can't speak for Starfire & Cyborg though you think they don't like us BB said I am not sure that don't like you listen all I am saying is I can't speck for them you can ask them themselves and then Raven left BB said do you think we should ask them then Robin said I'll ask them he gave BB a kiss to the lips and went to fing Cyborg he went to Cyborg's room and he wasn't there he checked the game hall there he was playing invasion of the bubble bots 2 hey cyborg Robin said what do you want Robin Cyborg said I have a question for you are you still friends withBB and I. I am having a hard time still wrapping my head around the fack that you two are together ok let me know when you have made up your mind and Robin left he went to Starfire's room he knocked on her door and she let him in Hey Starfire I want to know your opinion on BB and I's relationship I am happy for you two Starfire said she you and she closed her door on Robin and now it is time for him to tell BB


	4. Sunset

When Robin told BB how Starfire and Cyborg felt BB felt better about it but then he just transformed into a bird a flew away this was unexpected for Robin he shouted at BB and asked him where he was going Robin got no answer from BB so Robin decided to follow him it turned out he was going to the top of Wayne towers Robin scaled the side of the building because he couldn't fly but he got up there and saw BB sitting there watching the sunet and Robin just relized how it took him to get to the top of the tower he said nothing he sat besides BB and touched BB hand BB's heart skipped a beat he didn't realize Robin was there Ahhhh BB screamed BB why did you run away Robin asked I just this is wrong we should not be a couple were... BB was interrupted by Robin giving him a kiss The kiss seem to last forever when they stopped kissing they just staired into the sunset.

The End


End file.
